Memories
by Clover.C
Summary: Kyuhyun's POV. ZhouKyu. Mind to RnR? Just a prologue. Need some reviews for sequels!  if there are needs


**Title: **Memories**  
>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance/Angst**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> It would be the nicest thing in my whole life to own them.**  
>Summary: <strong>Aku sakit, itulah yang kutahu.

* * *

><p>Dia lagi.<p>

Aku tidak mengenal dia. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dia terus muncul di mimpiku.

Apa ini bagian dari ingatanku?

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Yang kutahu, saat aku sadar aku sudah ada di kasur rumah sakit.

Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku, kapan ulang tahunku, dimana rumahku, orangtuaku, dan orang yang ada di mimpiku.

Aku sakit.

Itulah yang ku tahu.

Tidak ada yang memberitahuku dan aku tidak berniat tahu.

Hari-hari kulewati dengan memandang langit biru dengan tatapan kosong.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku di rumah sakit.

Aku tidak tahu apapun sampai suatu saat dia memanggil namaku.

'Kui Xian'

Itu bukan bahasa Korea.

Tapi yang ku tahu, itu namaku.

Aku tak pernah bermimpi apapun selain dia. Rasanya, dia memasuki mimpiku.

Aku tak mengenalnya.

Tapi dia mengenalku.

Kadang ia muncul di mimpiku dan mengajakku ke taman bermain.

Kadang ia mengajakku ke rumahnya.

Senyumnya manis.

Wajahnya begitu dewasa.

Tubuhnya tinggi.

Begitulah sosoknya di mimpiku.

Disaat aku bosan dia mengajakku bernyanyi.

Suaranya merdu.

Bahasa Koreanya terdengar agak aneh.

Tak jarang ia menggerakkan badannya dan menari.

Tariannya bagus.

Disaat aku sedih dia selalu memelukku.

Lengannya begitu kokoh.

Disaat aku merasa seperti orang bodoh ia tak peduli.

Ia sangat keras kepala.

Disaat aku tak bisa tidur kata-katanya bagaikan lagu tidur.

Kata-kata yang sangat halus.

Disaat aku tertidur ia akan terus menemaniku.

Dia tak pernah lelah.

Disaat aku terbangun sosoknya hilang.

Semua hanya mimpi.

Meskipun begitu, semuanya terasa nyata.

Sentuhan tangannya, suaranya, kehangatannya.

Aku selalu bertanya.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia selalu ada di mimpiku? Apakah ia mengenalku?

Tapi dia tak pernah menjawabku.

Semua bagaikan kaset yang terus berputar.

Aku selalu sendiri.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menjengukku.

Apakah sebenarnya aku sudah mati?

Apakah semua ini mimpi?

Mimpi yang bermimpi?

Konyol.

Aku tak pernah tahu apapun.

Aku sakit.

Itulah yang kutahu.

Sakit yang aneh.

Sakit yang membuatku harus berada di rumah sakit terus menerus.

Apa aku gila?

Tapi ini bukan rumah sakit jiwa.

Apa aku dibuang?

Mungkin saja.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan keluar dari sini.

Rasanya seperti penjara.

Aku kriminal?

Sepertinya tidak.

Rasanya aku ingin tidur terus.

Bertemu dengan orang itu lebih lama.

Rasanya damai sekali.

Suaranya yang memanggilku.

'Kui Xian! Kui Xian!'

Aku tidak ingin bangun.

Setiap kali aku tertidur, ia muncul.

Memberikan salam dengan mengecup pipiku lembut.

Aneh rasanya, karena kami sesama lelaki.

Tapi semakin lama, aku mulai menyukai kecupannya.

Begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Setiap kali aku terbangun, yang ku tunggu adalah malam hari.

Kuharap matahari cepat terbenam dan malas untuk terbit.

Membiarkan bulan yang cahayanya redup itu bersinar lebih lama agar aku dapat bermimpi lebih lama.

Apakah orang itu benar-benar ada?

Atau hanya dalam mimpiku?

Aku tak pernah tahu.

Aku sakit.

Itulah yang kutahu.

Selalu aku berharap.

Tapi matahari selalu terbit di saat yang sama.

Aku tak pernah berdoa.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa agamaku.

Lalu kepada siapa aku harus memohon dan berdoa?

Ini membuatku frustasi.

Tapi tak ada lagi yang kulakukan selain duduk di atas kasur rumah sakit, menatap langit, tidur, bangun, menatap langit.

Hanya mimpi itu yang membuatku tak pernah mencoba bunuh diri.

Bunuh diri itu selalu menjadi pilihan pertama orang sepertiku.

Dan aku pun seperti itu.

Kalau saja bukan karena mimpi itu.

Aku sudah mati.

Aku sakit.

Itulah yang kutahu.

Aku terus berpikir itu.

Sampai suara yang selalu kutunggu setiap malam itu datang.

"Kui Xian"

Suara yang selalu kunantikan.

"Kui Xian"

Aku tak menoleh. Suara itu hanya ada dalam pikiranku. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

Aku hanya menatap langit. Dan kembali menatap langit.

Terus menatap langit.

"Kui Xian"

Suara itu terus memanggil. Lama kelamaan semakin jelas.

Lalu kurasakan sepasang tangan yang selama ini memelukku melingkar di tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku.."

Kali ini bukan namaku yang kudengar.

Hanya kata maaf, tapi tangan itu tetap memelukku.

Aku masih menatap langit.

Jemarinya menyentuh wajahku dan aku menoleh.

"Kui Xian."

Ia berucap lembut.

"Zhou...mi..."

Ia tersenyum.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajahku.

"Zhoumi."

"Aku disini."

Perlahan senyum mulai mengembang di wajahku.

"Zhoumi."

Aku tak berkata apapun selain itu.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu.

Apakah itu nama orang yang selalu muncul di mimpiku itu?

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Itulah kata pertama yang kuucapkan.

Sejak berbulan-bulan aku terdiam menatap langit dan bermimpi.

Suaraku yang tak pernah kudengar sendiri.

"Aku disini."

Kata-katanya yang merdu dan halus terdengar jelas.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Bibirnya tak lagi mengecupku di pipi.

Bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum untukku.

Akhirnya bertemu dengan bibirku.

Dia menemukanku.

Aku menemukannya.

.

**-THE END-**


End file.
